Asas Quebradas
by MissSperandelli
Summary: Quando tudo parecia ter terminado; Quando tiveram que dizer adeus; O mal retornou. Inocência, pureza, esperança, companheirismo. Tudo foi tirado e as trevas permaneceram... É uma luta diária pela sobrevivência. Não havia mais nenhum local para se chamar de... Lar.
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Obs: Àqueles que não acompanham o mangá, aconselho há não ler está fanfic,pois apresentará spoilers da história./span/span/p
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"strongIntrodução/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';" "Um dia você terá que aprender a dizer adeus."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';" /spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';" Não, eu não queria aprender. Era doloroso demais, mas tinha que ser feito. Eu, como maga estelar, tinha que colocar todas as peças no seu tempo certo, o que resultava que teria que mandar todos os Dragon Slayers de volta há 400 anos. /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';" Pelo canto do olho podia ver Wendy chorar abraçada com Chelia, Levy olhava para a grama com os olhos cheios de lágrimas enquanto Gajeel estava parado na sua frente fingindo que não se importava; as coisas entre eles eram sempre assim. /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';" Um pouco mais afastado estava o grupo da Sabertooth, eu não conseguia ver os dragões gêmeos no meio da massa de pessoas, mas podia saber que ali a despedida era tão pior quanto para nós./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';" E havia ele... Natsu. /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';" Ele ainda na havia vindo falar comigo desde que a noticia foi dada. Eu estava dividida em entendê-lo e chutá-lo, pois sabia que havia muitas coisas nas quais ele queria rever por uma ultima vez, mas também me sentia mal por ele não me direcionar até esse momento. Era como se eu fosse culpada por tudo aquilo, em vista que eu teria que fechar o portal – com ajuda das chaves de Yukino./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';" Fechei meus olhos e senti a magia do portal aumentar mais. Já era hora de partir e não precisava olhar em volta pra perceber que todos já haviam deduzido isso também. /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';" - Lucy... – me virei bruscamente ao ouvir aquela voz e lá estava Natsu parado na minha frente com um Happy aos prantos ao seu lado./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';" Eu não sabia o que dizer à ele ou como agir. Queria chorar muito, mas parecia que nenhuma lágrima nascia nos meus olhos. Foi que eu abri um sorriso, aquele que eu sabia que ele mais gostava./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';" - Está na hora de ir pra próxima aven.../span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';" Foi quando ele me abraçou com força e meu corpo inteiro se aqueceu... Só não sabia dizer do que, se era já saudade, tristeza ou amor. Sim, eu amava aquele louco de cabelo rosa, mais do que qualquer coisa e agora eu não o teria mais invadindo meu apartamento ou me puxando para alguma missão suicida. Nosso time não seria mais o mesmo./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';" Ao me soltar, percebi que ele queria dizer algo, mas Happy rapidamente pulou em cima de mim chorando sem parar. Foi o suficiente para perder a coragem de dizer o que quer que fosse./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';" Com um ultimo sorriso ele me deu as costas e Happy se soltou de mim indo com ele e os outros quatro Dragon Slayers em direção ao portal./span/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"em Quando o portal estava ao final de se fechar eu só tive tempo para ter uma rápida melancolia por perder meus amigos e uma descarga gigantesca de adrenalina quando vi Yukino do meu lado cair no chão sangrando./em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 16px; line-height: 18.4px;"em _/em/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"N/a: Olá!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Já faz um bom tempo em que não escrevo qualquer fanfic ou história, mas essa ideia veio repentinamente na minha cabeça e resolvi escrevê-la. Eu posso acabar demorando em postar os capitulos porque eu estou no meu ultimo ano de faculdade e trabalho, então o horário é bem apertado, mas prometo que vou tentar não abandonar essa fanfic, pois eu realmente gosto como ela vai se desenvolver na minha cabeça. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Não esqueçam de comentar e salvar a história nos favoritos e deixem uma autora feliz ^^/p 


End file.
